Mermaid boy
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Si había algo que no esperaba Sakura ese aburrido verano en Goto con su mamá era a un apuesto y arrogante mujeriego que decía ser príncipe del mar. [Un CharaSakuMen (Team RTN) para mi bella Lulufma que cumplió años hace un bueeeen tiempo(?]
1. 1

**Mermaid boy**

* * *

 **Summary:** Si había algo que no esperaba Sakura ese aburrido verano en Goto con su mamá era a un apuesto y arrogante mujeriego que decía ser príncipe del mar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es del señor Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **Dedicado a mi bella Lulufma por su cumpleaños hace 20 años atrás(?**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Era un bello día bajo el mar. La claras aguas se mecían suavemente gracias al la brisa veraniega que mantenía al clima bastante agradable. Sakura se había despertado con todas las energías del mundo. Entusiasmada fue como inició su día mientras intentaba arrastrarse por los suelos para llegar al baño.

—¡Arriba, Sakura! ¡Mueve tu flojo trasero a la cocina!

Sí, el mejor día. Las vacaciones de verano en Goto, en Nagasaki, no estaban siendo como ella hubiese querido. Trabajar en la posada de su madre mientras su padre viajaba por el mundo con su madrastra, no estaba siendo lo bastante agradable como lo hubiera querido.

—¡Sakura! — el grito hizo retumbar la casa en su mente. Sacó los pies de la cama, los apoyó en el suelo e intentó ponerse en pie pero su cuerpo se desparramó por el suelo. —¿Sakura?

Hubo silencio. De repente, pisadas rápidas y alguien subiendo por las escaleras se escuchó. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, azotándose contra la pared y Mebuki hizo aparición en el umbral.

Las cejas prolijamente depiladas de Mebuki se arquearon al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo, en calzones y blusa sin mangas, durmiendo como si nada. Las manos de la propietaria se apretaron en puños, tronando los dedos por la fuerza.

…

—¿Más arroz, Sakura?

—No gracias mamá — murmuró mientras trataba de buscar una posición cómoda para que su nalga derecha no tocara la silla. La zona inflamada por la nalgueada estaba color escarlata y marcada con los dedos de su madre. Había dolido tanto que su cuerpo se había disparado directo al baño en donde se frotó con una toalla húmeda la zona afectada porque la piel le ardía.

—Necesito que vayas al muelle. Pídele a Kakashi que necesito, al menos, veinte pescados para la cena de la noche y si puede ir al pueblo, más tarde, a traer mercadería que hace falta. Que venga hacia aquí para que le de la lista.

—A la orden, jefecita — Sakura levantó la mano en saludo militar, pero la bajó en seguida cuando la mirada asesina de su madre le prometió que nalguearía también la izquierda.

…

Lo único bueno de ir a la posada de su madre era ver la playa; las aguas eran cristalinas y el ambiente nah, ¿para qué mentir? Lo único bueno de Goto era el ayudante de su madre, Kakashi Hatake. Con su metro casi noventa, cuerpo marcado, el cabello grisáceo y esa mirada perezosa, Sakura sentía que estaba en bañándose en su salsa.

En vez de ayudar a Kakashi a arrastrar la segunda red que traía la pesca que su madre había pedido, ella se mantuvo sentada a una corta distancia con la primera red desenredándola y observando al hombre trabajando. Aunque lo que menos hacía era desenredarlo, Sakura intentó ponerle empeño a ver la escena del refrescante y sexy pescador.

Si tan sólo no la viera como una niña, Sakura ya se lo hubiera tirado como lo hizo con su profesor particular de matemáticas, Genma Shiranui. Los maduritos eran mejores que los niñatos de su edad.

—¡Sakura, ven aquí!

Sin dejarse rogar, Sakura dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie para ayudar al pescador. Éste le extendió un extremo, ella lo tomó y él mantuvo fuerte otro.

—A la cuenta de tres tiras fuerte un dos tres —ante la fuerza desmedida que Sakura hizo, la red se levantó al menos un metro y medio de altura. No sólo hubo una lluvia de pescados sino que, también, un chico cayó sobre ella, aplastándola.

—¡Quítamelo! —intentó apartar el cuerpo, pero el peso muerto del chico la dejó sin aliento por el fuerte impacto.

Kakashi rió divertido. No había sido buena idea que Sakura llevara falda.

…

—¿Tú qué dices? ¿Estará muerto? —Sakura miró a Kakashi que lo tenía frente a ella, también inclinado hacia el chico.

Sakura miró la cara del muchacho. Parecía de su edad, estaba bastante pálido y amoratado por la asfixia. El curso de RCP le había venido al pelo porque gracias a ello, el chico ahora respiraba o eso quería creer.

—No creo vamos a despertarlo. Iré por una toalla —Kakashi se alejó en busca de su bolso a unos cuantos metros, en las rocas.

—Eres bastante guapo —Sakura apreció la vista. No tenía el cuerpo como el de Kakashi, pero estaba bastante delgado y un poco marcado. El cabello negro le caía hacia los lados y al frente, tenía la nariz recta y los labios apretados en una línea. Evitó, a conciencia, el mirar hacia abajo. No quería ver las partes nobles del muchacho.

La mano de Sakura se aproximó para quitar los cabellos del rostro y acariciar la tibia mejilla, gracias a los rayos del caliente sol. Los párpados del chico temblaron y se abrieron de golpe. Sus irises eran de un negro muy profundo, casi demoníaco. Las pupilas dilatadas volvieron a la normalidad en un santiamén y la observaron fijamente.

Ella se enderezó, los ojos negros siguieron ese movimiento. El chico intentó incorporarse pero Sakura lo detuvo y trató de mantenerlo en calma. Los pasos de Kakashi se escuchaban cerca. Cuando levantó la vista, lo vio arrodillarse y posar la toalla en el regazo del chico.

—Ya abrió los ojos.

—Eso noté. Hola —Kakashi saludó al muchacho con voz aburrida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tranquila, Sakura no lo satures. Él solo hablará.

Kakashi tenía razón por lo que Sakura se calmó y se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras Kakashi movía un dedo de un lado a otro tratando de comprobar los reflejos del chico. Lo vio sentarse y tocar la toalla con extrañeza.

—¿Sabes cómo te llamas? — el chico miró a Kakashi como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta fuera de lugar y levantó la mano en donde tenía un extraño anillo hecho de coral.

—Soy el hijo del más grande rey de todos los mares, soy el príncipe tritón Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi miró de reojo a Sakura, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ambos se empezaron a ruborizar mientras sus mejillas se inflaban hasta estallar en estruendosas carcajadas.

Sasuke los observó frunciendo el ceño, no entendía de qué se reían. Kakashi fue el primero en detenerse mientras se secaba una lagrimita, Sakura tardó un poco más mientras se sobaba el estómago.

—Fue muy buen chiste ahora, ¿sabes qué te ocurrió?

—¿No me toman en serio? —estaba incrédulo ante la indiferencia de los plebeyos frente su real presencia. Eso no le agradó mucho.

—Mira, chico estamos en las playas de Goto, una isla de un puñado de habitantes en el medio de la casi nada. Apenas hay Internet. — Kakashi se puso en pie. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero digo la verdad ¿Por qué mentiría? —Sasuke estaba indignándose. Llamarlo mentiroso ¿a él? ¡Era inaudito!

—Porque es imposible además, no existen las sirenas bueno, aunque sí está La sirenita Ariel — Sakura sonrió divertida, eso se estaba poniendo bueno.

—No conozco a esa Ariel — Sasuke intentó a hacer memoria. Pero no tuvo éxito.

—No existe, es un dibujo animado. — ella se inclinó para observarlo de más cerca.

—No entiendo nada. — parecía realmente perdido, Sakura sintió pena.

—Kakashi ¿qué hacemos con ? ¿Kakashi? —Sakura giró la cara hacia donde estaba el peligris.

El lugar donde debía estar Hatake Kakashi estaba siendo reemplazado por la misma nada. Ahora recordaba que no le tenía tanto amor al pescador por momentos. Se volvió hacia el chico, pero no se encontró con su cara, más bien con su

—¡Ah! ¡Maldito pervertido!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—¡Casi pones tu pene en mi maldita cara!

—¿Pene? — Sasuke miró hacia abajo. La toalla estaba a sus pies, sus largas y extrañas extremidades lampiñas eran demasiado pálidas para su gusto. Notó que una cosa alargada colgaba entre sus piernas. —¿Esto? ¿Qué es esto?

—¡No te hagas el imbécil y tápate! — las manos de Sakura intentaban cubrir su cara, pero, ese lado morboso que le carcomía su cochina alma, entreabría sus dedos para mirar.

 _Grandecito, bonito y gruesito._

Eran una maldita cochina degenerada.

…

—¿Puede quedarse por un tiempo, madre? ¡Prometo que nos ayudará en la posada y no holgazaneará! —las manos de Sakura estaban juntas, sobre su cabeza inclinada.

Había pensado dejar al chico a su suerte, pero cuando vio que iba y venía como Dios lo había enviado al mundo, sin pudor alguno y bastante desorientado, sintió pena por él. Así que le enroscó la toalla que Kakashi le había dado y lo llevó corriendo hacia la posada, bueno, corriendo porque Sasuke había tropezado más de lo que había caminado.

—¿Qué es esto? —Sakura volteó hacia Sasuke, quien masticaba un emparedado con mucha desconfianza.

—Emparedado de pescado con tomate ¡Oye! —gruñó la pelirrosa al verlo escupir sobre la mesa el almuerzo.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lavamanos desesperadamente. Metió la cabeza bajo el grifo y abrió el agua, haciendo gárgaras y escupiendo, una y otra vez. Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo pueden comer eso? ¿No saben que es salvajismo?

—Oye, tranquilo, _sirenito_. Es normal para nosotros comer eso, si eres vegetariano, hubieras dicho antes.

—Son unos monstruos ahora entiendo porqué madre decía que no debía venir a la superficie. Estúpido Itachi.

—Tu amigo está loco de remate —dijo Mebuki mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba limpiando una alacena. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Si —pensativa, se volteó hacia su mamá —¿Tienes ropa de hombre en la casa?

—No, tendrás que prestarle algo tuyo

—¡Pero me la va a estirar!

—No quiero a ese chico desnudo por la casa, hay huéspedes, Sakura.

—Entiendo maldita sea, vamos, _sirenito_.

—Soy Sasuke y soy un tritón.

—Es lo mismo, chico pez. Vamos, te daré una faldita para esas lindas piernitas.

—¡Sakura! —el reproche de Mebuki la hizo retractarse.

—Te daré mi ropa deportiva, te irá mejor.

…

Sasuke estaba un poco incómodo con aquel extraño material que llamaban _pantalón_ y aquella _playera_. Observó a su alrededor con curiosidad. La habitación de la chica era bastante extraña, llena de cosas raras que prendían luces. También, había otras con tapas gruesas y finas tiras blancas que no tenía ni la menor idea para que sirvieran.

Un ruido extraño lo distrajo. Sobre la mesa de luz brillaba una cosa rectangular que se movía. Lo único que entendía de ello era la palabra papá .

—Sakura la cosa que vibra —Sasuke sostuvo en sus manos el extraño aparato. Tocó lo que parecía un botón verde y se sobresaltó al oír una voz del otro lado.

— _Cariño, Sakura ¿cómo estás?_

—¡Sakura! La cosa que vibra y prende luces ¡habla! —Sasuke observó el aparato un poco escandalizado.

— _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está mi Sakura?_

—¡Sakura! —Sasuke lanzó el celular sobre la cama. Éste seguía hablando y parpadeando.

Sakura apareció con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza y otra alrededor del cuerpo, parecía agitada y preocupada ante los gritos de Sasuke. Cuando se percató de la situación, lanzó una carcajada estruendosa. Ver a Sasuke con su bate de béisbol apuntando hacia el celular como si éste fuera a atacarlo en cualquier momento fue una situación bastante graciosa que no olvidaría pronto. Sin más, se acercó hasta el aparato y lo agarró a la vez que se lanzaba a la cama de panza.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Cariño?_

—¡Papá! ¿cómo estás?

— _¡Sakura! Menos mal ¿quién era el que atendió? ¿estás bien? ¿te hizo algo? Se puso a gritar como loco cuando le pregunté por ti._

—No te preocupes, papá, estoy bien. Es Sasuke, un amigo que viene del ma-campo —logró corregirse a tiempo. Lo único que faltaba era decir que el chico era del mar y que su padre la tomara por loca. No es que creyera los disparates del chico, pero escucharlo decir todo el tiempo que venía del mar, lo naturalizó.

— _Oh, entiendo bueno, eso me alivia. Aunque no deberías tener chicos en tu dormitorio, jovencita._

—Oh, no empieces. Madre sabe de él y dejó que entrara, no te preocupes, parece buen chico —no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, Sasuke estaba observando sus cosas un poco impresionado y extrañado por sus funciones.

— _Está bien ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo la estás pasando?_

—¿Cómo crees? —suspiró rodando los ojos—Me toca trabajar estando aquí, pudiendo estar en alguna parte del mundo contigo y agasajándome de lo lindo ¿podrías mandarme a buscar? ¡Prometo no pedirte nada más!

— _No, Sakura. No puedes, sabes que tu madre te ve muy poco y quiere que pases, al menos, el verano con ella. No debe ser tan malo, además que es bueno que aprendas el negocio de la familia de tu madre quizás, algún día sea tuyo._

—Y lo más probable es que lo sea si no se busca un marido, no tendrá a quien más dejarle esto que a mí y yo odio Goto.

— _¿Ella no está saliendo con nadie? —_ un pequeño carraspeo captó la atención de Sakura. ¿Su padre interesado en lo que hacía su madre? ¿Desde cuando?

—Mmm no, que yo sepa, aunque no le faltan pretendientes es muy hermosa y trabajadora, a algunos hombres les gusta ese tipo de mujeres como a ti.

— _Bueno, eso si, he-he. Mmm, bueno, me alegro que lo estés pasando bien, eh yo tengo que hacer unas cosas sabes trabajo._

—¡Te estás poniendo nervioso! ¡Te interesa mamá! —Sakura estaba incrédula. Observó a los ojos a Sasuke, quien le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad. Ella palmeó la cama a su lado para que se sentara. El chico lo hizo sin chistar.

— _¡Qué cosas dices, Sakura! Tu madre y yo ya terminamos lo nuestro._

—Si, claro. Digamos que te creo porque en realidad no. Te gusta, admítelo. Creí que ibas en serio con Kurenai, pero veo que no. Ay, ver a mis dos vejestorios juntos, de nuevo, ¡qué emoción!

— _Más respeto con tus padres, Sakura_

—Bueno, si, perdón. Ahora que sé esto, tienes que venir o le cuento todo a madre. Seguro se ponga contenta y

— _Cállate. Hablo en serio, Sakura._

—"Si, bla-bla, se terminó, bla-bla, me gusta pero soy cobarde y no quiero pedir perdón". Pues ¿sabes qué? No te la mereces, mejor así, seguro ella conoce a alguien mejor. Bye.

Cortó antes de dejarlo hablar. Su padre era demasiado orgulloso como para dar el paso cuando su madre había dejado todo por él y ahora estaba en este lugar sólo para lamerse las heridas que su padre había dejado en ella y tal fue la depresión que no pudo cuidar bien de su hija. Por eso, Sakura vivía con su padre y visitaba en el verano y el invierno a su madre por unas semanas.

—Sasuke ¿cómo apareciste en la red de pesca?

Sasuke dejó de tocar el edredón con renuencia, pues era suave y se sentía agradable a la piel. Miró a la chica con el turbante en la cabeza mientras mantenía ese aparato raro en sus manos, tocándolo con los dedos.

—Estábamos nadando como lo hacemos todas las mañanas-

—¿ _Estábamos_?

—Mi hermano Itachi y yo. Siempre salimos a nadar antes del paseo real.

—¿Paseo real?

—Protocolo familiar por exigencias de mi madre —rodó los ojos con fastidio —: Entonces, Itachi me retó a que no lograba tocar la cosa esa que me arrastró del agua

—La red.

—Si, eso, la red me arrastró cuando lo tomé en mi mano y cuando quise acordar estaba afuera. Aún no entiendo porqué no tengo mi cola y mi cabello es más corto.

—¿Tienes el cabello largo?

—Si, por aquí más o menos— señaló sus caderas—: Aunque no me quejo, el cabello corto es cómodo.

—No te imagino con el cabello tan largo me agrada así.

—Gracias.

—Seh.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Sakura cerró los ojos y se quedó así mientras que Sasuke la observaba mover los pies de un lado a otro en el aire. Estiró la mano para tocar un mechón sobresaliente del turbante de la chica, sobresaltándola.

—Es extraño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu color es raro.

—Es tintado. Bueno, en parte, me lo oscurezco un poco porque mi color es más claro.

—Debe ser bonito. Este color hace tus facciones más duras. Eres bonita.

Las manos de Sasuke sostuvieron el rostro de la chica, acariciando con los pulgares las mejillas, haciéndola sonrojar por la cercanía y el contacto. Sasuke parecía fascinado al tocarle la cara, sus ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—Nuestra raza es hermosa por naturaleza, los viejos del consejo real nos han contado historia sobre los humanos y siempre nos han dicho que son horribles, que no poseen belleza y sólo pueden emitir maldad. No veo nada de eso en ti. Eres preciosa y no siento miedo de ti. Es muy extraño.

Sakura estaba roja como la grana ante los cumplidos del chico pez. Carraspeó intentando apartarse, pero la hipnótica voz de Sasuke volvió a la marcha y comenzó a sentirse atraída por una fuerza realmente de otro mundo. De repente, sentía la necesidad de ser devorada por él y no sabía exactamente en qué sentido de la palabra quería serlo.

—Mírame no me quites los ojos de encima son verdes, son hermosos.

Sakura titubeó cuando la cercanía de Sasuke se volvió sofocante. La boca del chico estaba a nada de llegar a la de ella; la sonrisa victoriosa desencajaba un poco con el ambiente hasta que los oscuros ojos del muchacho brillaron por un segundo en un rojo carmesí espeluznante. Retrocedió agitada, el corazón le palpitaba y el cuerpo le ardía. Había experimentado una visión realmente extraña por unos cuantos segundos. Eran ellos en el agua, en el mar, ella se estaba hundiendo, profundamente hasta ver lejos la superficie.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—No funcionó.

—¿Qué cosa? —estaba furiosa por lo que casi estuvo por hacer.

—Quería besarte, eso. Pero veo que mi hipnosis no fue el suficiente. —soltó un suspiro—. Deberé practicar más

—¡Me usaste!

—Sí. Mira, nosotros tenemos la capacidad de hipnosis. Las mujeres lo hacen a través del canto, su dulce voz es capaz de atraer a muchos hombres estando aún a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Los tritones lo hacemos hablando seducimos hasta lograr lo que queremos sin importar la especie.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿hipnotizan a sus mujeres?

—Si, para poder tener relaciones con ellas. Aunque hay que estar muy desesperado para hacerlo. Yo no lo hago, pero mis amigos si.

—¡Es horrible!

—Mira, no eres mi tipo, pero me dio curiosidad cómo sería con un humano. No te sientas especial — el modo aburrido en el que dijo las cosas dejó desencajada a Sakura. Ella creyendo que era un buen chico pero era un maldito arrogante y aprovechado.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes ? Yo soy muy buena en el boxeo.

—¿Boxeo? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es como la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Pelear?

—Digamos que si. Y cuando digo que soy muy buena, no es una exageración.

La tétrica sonrisa que Sakura le regaló le dio escalofríos a Sasuke. El tronar de los huesos de la mano de Sakura le presagió que si volvía a molestarla, no viviría para contarlo.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola! Tanto tiempo(? Jajaja_

 _Bueno, primero que nada este fic tendría que haber salido hace tiempo pero por temas de la universidad no he podido publicarlo. Tenía el primer capítulo hace bastante tiempo y cuando **Lu** publicó un fic de ella con esta temática -de paso, vayan a leerlo y a darle love- sentí que nuestras mentes estaban conectadas. Me dijo que la subiera pero quería primero terminarlo y para su buena suerte(? este fic está terminado _

_**Lulu** espero que te guste este fanfic, lo hice con mucho amor para ti ❤_

 _Quiero agradecer a **Hikari** por darle el visto bueno a la historia, fangirlear con él y obligarme a terminarlo(? Y a **Uyamiko** por la bella portada que hizo para el fic. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores frecuentes, verlos comentar y dar favs o follows me emociona y me llega al cora._

 _No duden en dar su opinión! Y puede que hayan errores, no me di tiempo a revisar, disculpas por ello jajaja_

 _Bye!_


	2. 2

**Mermaid boy**

* * *

 **Summary:** Si había algo que no esperaba Sakura ese aburrido verano en Goto con su mamá era a un apuesto y arrogante mujeriego que decía ser príncipe del mar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es del señor Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

—¿Y esto para qué sirve? —Sasuke sostuvo la escoba desde el mango como si fuera una espada y apuntó a Sakura con ella.

—Sirve para barrer, limpiar —Sakura tomó por la escobilla y trató de quitárselo, pero Sasuke dio un tirón y la hizo caer de rodillas —. ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—Ay, no seas llorona —se fastidió Sasuke al verla mirándolo como si quisiera hacerlo trizas. Suspiró. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y la tomó por la ropa para alzarla del suelo.

Sakura se apresuró en tomarlo por los hombros para evitar caer de nuevo y se quedó allí, quieta en sus brazos. Sasuke sonrió para sí cuando los deditos delgados de Sakura se clavaron en sus hombros con fuerza. Las manos de Sasuke se afianzaron con sutileza en la cintura de la chica, acariciando, subiendo y bajando.

—Eres preciosa, Sakura, tu aroma es tan atrayente que me dan ganas de hundir mi nariz en tu cuello mientras…

El cuerpo de Sasuke cayó al suelo con fuerza mientras Sakura se sacudía las manos ante una muy sorprendida y enfurecida Mebuki que había presenciado el final de la situación, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—¡Él empezó! Me empujó al suelo y me estaba queriendo tocar —intentó defenderse ante una cabreada Mebuki que sacudía un palo de amasar con la mano.

—¡No es motivo alguno para que le hagas la llave del sueño, Sakura! Maldita sea el día que permití que tu tía Tsunade te enseñara esas cosas. Levanta al muchacho y llévalo a su cuarto.

Sakura, a regañadientes, levantó a Sasuke por el hombro y lo llevó como costal de papa. Mebuki sonrió cuando la escuchó murmurar y quejarse sobre hombres pesados y madres traidoras.

—¿Madres qué? —alzó la voz Mebuki al escuchar una grosería por parte de Sakura. La chica huyó de la escena como si el diablo le siguiera el paso. La mujer se acercó hasta la escoba y la levantó del suelo, arrimándola contra la pared cerca de la entrada para que fuera usada.

…

Sasuke despertó e intentó abrir los ojos, pero un trapo húmedo le impedía abrirlos. Se lo quitó y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras lo observaba. Era de color verde chillón y tenía dos símbolos. Se incorporó y observó la habitación. Desde hacía una semana era su hogar provisorio, no estaba mal pero no era su habitación el cual estaba provisto de sus cosas. Sumándole que no tenía sirvientes a los cuales mandar y no podía disfrutar de sus platillos favoritos ni de la atención de las señoritas del palacio. Suspiró. Aquí sólo tenía a una mocosa gruñona y una habitación con las comodidades que sólo a los humanos podía agradarles. Aunque no se quejaba de eso que ellos llamaban _aire acondicionado_ ni de la bañera en la que se daba largos baños de agua tibia con sales de baño.

Estaba empezando a extrañar su hogar por más que detestara todo lo que tuviera que ver con protocolos de la realeza. Hasta extrañaba al fastidioso de su hermano mayor y los regaños de su madre.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, solo se encontró con sus extremidades. Maldita sea, ¿cómo haría para volver? Se frotó la cabeza con fuerza y se tiró del cabello, hasta su cabello largo extrañaba. Masculló una maldición y lanzó el trapo hacia la puerta. Éste cayó a los pies descalzos que estaban en el dintel.

—Ya veo que te has despertado —Sakura se acercó con una bandeja en la que había dos sándwiches de queso y tomate que Sasuke devoró con entusiasmo.

Sakura lo observó un largo rato en silencio. No tenía muchas ganas de disculparse, pero si no lo hacía, su madre le daría una nalgada que le dolería hasta el día después de mañana. Se acarició los brazos con pena y frunció los labios, disgustada.

—Si no lo hago ahora no lo haré jamás. Escucha bien: ¡Lo siento! No quería hacerte la llave del sueño, pero estabas haciendo de nuevo eso con tus ojos y me dio miedo.

—Sólo quería probar si mi Sharingan aún funcionaba. Creo que eso también se vio afectado.

—¿También?

—Sí, no puedo respirar bajo el agua, algo debe estar fallándome en el cuerpo porque cuando estoy en tu tina gigante, empiezo a sofocarme.

—Creo que te diste muy fuerte —la voz preocupada de Sakura extrañó a Sasuke.

—¿Qué cosa me di fuerte?

—¡La cabeza! Te habrás golpeado cuando caíste y por eso estas diciendo estupideces. A ver, déjame tocarte la frente para saber si tienes fiebre —estiró la mano hacia Sasuke, pero éste la cacheteó antes de que llegara a tocarlo.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura, no estoy bromeando. Estoy preocupado porque no sé si podré volver a mi casa.

—Si necesitas dinero, yo te presto.

—No necesito dinero, necesito volver a casa.

—¿Y si intentas lanzarte al mar? Quizás puedas transformarte en el hombre pez y salir nadando como todo un campeón de natación.

—No te tomas nada en serio ¿no?

Sakura sonrió divertida, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. La chica se puso de pie y estiró el cuerpo, tronando huesos de paso y gimió en voz alta al desperezarse con gusto. Sasuke se puso en pie y la siguió, aún tenían que limpiar ya que su estadía no era gratis.

—Enséñame a usar esa escoba.

—Es muy fácil, lo tomas de un extremo y vas juntando la mugre en un solo lugar. Si haces bien la tarea, te llevaré a por unos helados, seguramente te gusten.

…

—Me das asco.

—Hn.

—No puede no gustarte el helado. ¡Es lo más rico que hay!

—Hmp.

—¿Su alteza sólo tiene monosílabos incorporado en sus conocimientos lingüísticos o qué? ¡Responde como una persona normal! Oh, sí, es cierto, no me gusta el helado. Soy un pescado con un poco de retraso y con mal gusto para los alimentos y… ¡Ay! Eso dolió.

Sakura se frotó el brazo que fue pellizcado por Sasuke mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Éste se hizo el desentendido mientras iban de regreso a la posada.

—Cuando quieres eres muy molesta. Es muy asqueroso, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Que a todo el mundo le gusta!

—Yo no soy todo el mundo.

—Te compraré unas papas Pringles. Quizás te gusten.

—¿Te gustan a ti? — la miró de reojo, Sakura saboreaba su helado con mucho amor.

—Sip. Son deliciosos.

—Entonces, no quiero. Seguro es otra cosa asquerosa, tienes tan mal gusto. Puaj.

—¡Tú… estúpido!

—¿Sakura?

Una voz demasiado conocida que la tenía soñando una que otra vez se hizo eco entre ellos. Sakura volteó a ver a la persona que estaba detrás. Ojos azules como el cielo mismo, cabellos rubios puntiagudos y la piel morena besada por el sol se habían convertido en la visión más hermosa que podía haber tenido en ese desastroso verano.

—Menma ¡Qué coincidencia! Pe-ro que… ¿Qué haces aquí, en el fin del mundo?

Menma arqueó una ceja y miró de reojo al chico que estaba junto a la su compañera de curso. El chico le devolvía la mirada con una camuflada curiosidad y observaba de reojo a Sakura, que había cambiado totalmente de actitud. Entrecerró los ojos, su instinto le decía que ese tipo no era alguien al cual subestimar por lo que chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta, levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

Los ánimos de Sakura decayeron al verse ignorada ante el chico popular de su grado. Jamás podría tener un acercamiento con el guapo y misterioso Menma Uzumaki. Se giró nuevamente para retomar el paso, pero no sintió los pasos de Sasuke. Lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la burlona y casi cruel sonrisa que decía "descubrí tu más sucio y oscuro secreto".

—No digas ni una pala-

—Yo no dije nada —quizás no con palabras, pero su expresión lo decía todo y Sakura estaba demasiado avergonzada para seguir mirándolo. Había delatado su talón de Aquiles.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Volvamos a casa antes de que oscurezca!

—Como quieras.

—Y para que sepas, sólo es un compañero de escuela, es popular y…

—No me interesa saber quién es.

—Yo… bueno, yo —Sakura balbuceó más avergonzada por haber dado una explicación que Sasuke no había pedido.

Lanzó lo que quedó de su helado al cesto de basura que había en una esquina de la calle en donde estaban caminando y, más que furiosa, emprendió con rapidez para volver a casa, siendo seguida de los pasos presurosos y las carcajadas de Sasuke.

¡Cómo lo odiaba!

…

Algo estaba haciendo eco en sus oídos, entumeciéndolos por momentos y aturdiéndolo. Abrió los ojos y la sensación persistió. Encendió la luz de la mesa de noche y miró por toda la habitación. Nada.

Se calzó con unas pantuflas y emprendió camino hacia donde ese casi imperceptible sonido lo atraía. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de recreación. Se detuvo frente a un mueble que contenía adornos de todos los colores y tamaños; un solo adorno pertenecía al mar y estaba brillando tenuemente ante su Sharingan. Tomó la caracola gigante y se lo colocó en el oído. Un grito lo hizo alejarlo de su oído. Era su madre.

—¿Quién habla?

— _¡¿Dónde te has metido Sasuke Uchiha?! ¡Estamos como locos buscándote! Maldita sea, gracias a Dios que estás bien._

—¿Dios?

— _El Dios de los humanos. Hemos estado buscándote en el mundo humano y sus frases son pegadizas. Ay, cariño, estaba tan preocupada ¿Por qué no te has comunicado con nosotros? ¿Tan difícil era una llamadita a tu madre? Estuve con el Jesús en la boca._

—¿Jesús?

— _Otro dicho de los humanos ¿Dónde estás? Dinos así vamos a buscarte, hemos recorrido gran parte del mundo, bueno, los súbditos de tu padre han hecho el trabajo. Muchos de ellos llegaron hasta el mundo humano, yo he paseado muy poco por el mundo humano. Son tan horribles los humanos._

—Yo estoy en el mundo humano, de hecho, me estoy quedando en la casa de uno de ellos y me han tratado muy bien, la comida es buena y la señora Mebuki me trata muy bien. Aunque su hija, ella es otro caso, pero ella fue la que me trajo.

— _¿Te secuestró? ¡Oh, no! Cariño, mi bebé está en peligro._

—Cálmate, madre —el sudor en su frente y la migraña estaban comenzando a molestarle. —Sakura es una buena chica, ella me acogió en su casa. Estoy bien, no me falta ni un brazo ni las piernas.

— _¡Ay, no, qué horror! Mi bebé tiene piernas_ —el llanto de su madre lo estaba comenzando a cabrear, estaba poniéndose escandalosa y pesada. Como Sakura. Sonrió, ahora entendía por qué le recordaba a alguien a veces.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. Espero que hayas regañado a Itachi.

— _¿A Itachi? ¿Por qué?_

—Acaso ¿no te dijo por qué está pasando todo esto? —se la veía venir, tonto hermano.

— _Claro, nos dijo lo que pasó… eres un irresponsable, Sasuke ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así mientras Itachi te advertía que no lo hicieras?_

¡Hijo de puta!

—No, madre… Itachi me dijo que lo hiciera. Me hizo un tonto reto y caí en la red.

— _Pero… Itachi es…_ —Sasuke lo supo, allí venía. Alejó la caracola del oído — _¡Itachi! ¡Maldito hijo desgraciado! —_ los gritos se fueron alejando, clara señal de que su madre estaba buscando a su hermano. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

— _Sasuke._

—Padre. Estoy bien, sólo no sé cómo volver.

— _Sólo lánzate al mar. ¿Estás en Goto?_

—Aa. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— _Las personas en Japón son muy amables, en especial, en Goto. Espero que te hayas divertido. Pasarán a recogerte mañana por la tarde._

—Bien. Estaré esperando. Adiós.

—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke dio un respingo y dejó la caracola en su lugar. Dio media vuelta y vio a una Sakura muy ligeras de ropas en la entrada de la sala. Parecía preocupada y asustada. Debía estar pensado que estaba loco por hablar a esas horas de la noche con una caracola.

Ella se acercó al chico con dudas, preocupada de la charla extraña que estaba teniendo con la caracola. Cuando estuvo frente a él, tocó con su mano derecha la frente del chico; estaba sudado y un poco caluroso, pero no era fiebre. Deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándolo con ternura. Algo le decía que ya no volverían a verse.

—Es demasiado pronto… y aunque me caes mal, voy a extrañarte.

Las manos de Sasuke temblaron antes de posarse en la cintura de Sakura. Acarició arrastrando parte de su camiseta que se quedó por encima de sus caderas, dejando su ombligo y un tramo de piel expuestos a la calurosa noche. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella; amaba el color de los ojos de la chica, eran tan únicos y hermosos que no dudaría en perderse en ellos para siempre. Si fuera una sirena y su canto no cautivara, sus ojos lo harían sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sakura lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo. Olía malditamente bien y era tan suave al tacto, era preciosa. Sería para siempre su humana favorita, la chica mística de la que contaría historias para sus futuros hijos en el mundo acuático. Si tan sólo pudiera llevársela.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte, sintiéndose romántica por primera vez. La boca de ella no lo dudó y buscó la de Sasuke en un beso cargado de cariño y de tristeza. Sasuke se lo devolvió con gratitud y con la esperanza de que nunca terminara. Porque ella le gustaba. Si, le gustaba. Desde el primer momento que la vio le pareció hermosa y si la trató como un patán fue porque lo era, era un gran idiota que le gustaba aparentar ser genial. En parte, en el mundo acuático, lo era por ser hijo del rey. Pero allí, en el de los humanos, dónde sólo era Sasuke, era un chico más.

Se apartó de ella y la llevó hacia las escaleras, sabía que al siguiente día Sakura volvería a ser la misma niña chinchuda y esquiva de siempre, pero mientras tanto, se despediría de ella con otro beso y otro abrazo que guardaría por siempre en sus recuerdos.

…

—Quiero agradecerle, señora Mebuki, por su hospitalidad.

—Oh, Sasuke... es una pena que te vayas tan pronto, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás volver aquí cuando quieras —la pena era palpable en su voz y Sasuke se sintió tan extraño, pero reconfortado.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

—De nada, cariño. —ella giró hacia Sakura, ella parecía tal cual como siempre, sólo que demasiado silenciosa. Mebuki acarició la cabeza de la chica y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Iré a pescar más tarde con Kakashi, me ha invitado de nuevo —anunció Sakura a su madre.

—Cofcofcánibalescofcof.

—Cierto, pecesín es anti pescado.

—No puedo comer a mi gente, está mal eso.

—¿Y qué comen?

—Somos herbívoros, vivimos de frutos, raíces o plantas. Nos gusta mucho el pan. Una comida de la realeza son las perlas, pero últimamente están siendo muy difíciles de conseguir.

—Eso he notado, además de que no comen nada que sea cocido o frito, eres muy sano. Qué envidia, yo no podría estar sin mi ración de comida chatarra.

—Por eso los flotadores en tus caderas —murmuró su madre. Sakura la miró mal, Sasuke sonrió. — Ya que es tu último día aquí con nosotras ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —dijo Mebuki mientras colocaba el plato que sostenía en la mesada.

—Mmm… no sé, no se me ocurre algo.

—¿Por qué no lo llevas a pasear en moto? Puede usar la mía, si sabe —resolvió Mebuki, Sakura pensó que era buena idea.

—¿Sabes conducir una moto? —ante la negativa de Sasuke, ella sonrió y se puso de pie —: Bueno, entonces seré la que conduzca.

—Tu sonrisa me da escalofríos — Sasuke fingió temblar, aunque la expresión de Mebuki decía que sí debería temer a ello.

—A Sakura le gusta correr, así que sostente fuerte y suerte.

Ya la idea no parecía tan bonita que digamos.

…

A pesar de que al principio sentía que iba a caer y morir a manos de Sakura en esa bestia que hacía más ruido que Itachi roncando, había disfrutado del paseo. El viento en su rostro, el aroma del mar y la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura habían sido una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que había sentido en un largo tiempo.

Se estaba sensibilizando demasiado, no se reconocía así mismo y no le agradaba mucho. Era sus últimos momentos con la chica que le había parecido horrenda en su momento por su detestable actitud, pero se había ganado parte de su cariño con el correr de los días. Días que habían parecido años. La extrañaría de verdad.

Ella lanzó una piedra brillosa al mar y colocó su mano sobre sus ojos para poder ver la donde caía. La distancia había sido larga y vio satisfacción en su sonrisa. Sasuke, queriendo molestarla, la empujó con el hombro haciéndola trastabillar.

—No lances piedras a mi casa, es de mala educación.

—Cierto, tu castillo de arena se va a derrumbar y me sentiría muy mal que eso ocurriera.

—¿Con que te crees graciosa? —se lanzó sobre ella, pero Sakura fue rápida y lo esquivó.

La carrera comenzó y ella rió cuando comenzó a notar que Sasuke no estaba en forma, pues parecía muy agitado y las piernas le temblaban. Se detuvieron en el muelle, ella unos cuantos metros más lejos que él. Sasuke se recargó en sus piernas tratando de recobrar el aliento y Sakura se acercó al borde de la rambla que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

Sasuke miró de reojo a una silueta que se acercaba por su lateral izquierdo a toda prisa. Sin darle tiempo, sintió un embiste y perdió el equilibrio.

—Sasu-

Las palabras de Sakura murieron al ver a Sasuke al borde de la rambla y caer de espaldas al agua, intentando agarrarse de algo cuando solamente había aire a su alrededor. De pie, en el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, Menma miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo último que Sasuke vio fue a Sakura correr hacia Menma y gritarle algo que fue incomprensible a causa del ruido que causó su zambullida. El agua, antes tranquila, se tornó agresiva mientras su cuerpo sufría de la metamorfosis.

El rostro desesperado de Sakura se grabó en su retina mientras el mundo de las profundidades negras se lo tragaba y lo dejaba inconsciente. Había sido divertido mientras había durado.

 _Gracias por todo, Sakura._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Holaaaaa! Tanto tiempo y yo olvidándome de este fic. Mil disculpas, es que desde que me compré la pc estoy en otra y lo peor que me dio un ataque de amor hacia Evangelion otra vez así que estoy meta boludear en ese fandom jajaja descuidé a mi waifu Sakura por el baka Shinji *snif snif*_

 _Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo y si, muy intenso todo(? Creo que les había dicho que era corto este fic pero no se preocupen que aún hay más… creo(?_

 _Mil disculpas de nuevo y muchísimas gracias por comentar, dar fav y follow. Muchísimas gracias *cora cora*_

 _Abrazos! Y me pondré a trabajar, lo prometo aunque me tarde porque estoy con falta de inspiración :c_


	3. 3

**Mermaid boy**

* * *

 **Summary:** Si había algo que no esperaba Sakura ese aburrido verano en Goto con su mamá era a un apuesto y arrogante mujeriego que decía ser príncipe del mar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es del señor Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Sakura, luego de una semana sin probar bocado, había vuelto a comer ante las exigencias de Mebuki. Aún si luego tiraba la mitad de lo que se metía a la boca, intentó comer un poco para no seguir preocupando a su madre. Y es que estaba aún bastante shockeada por lo que había ocurrido aquel fatídico día en el que Sasuke desapareció en el agua.

Se había lanzado tras él a pesar de que Menma la había aprisionado entre sus brazos, intentado a toda costa detenerla. La caída que había sufrido Sasuke podría haber sido mortal y ella quería salvarlo a toda costa aún si ella también salía herida en el intento. Porque era su amigo y lo quería mucho. Porque era algo natural el querer rescatar a tus amigos del peligro. Le dolía el corazón cada que recordaba aquello. La expresión de sorpresa y horror cuando Sasuke fue tragado por el agua no se le borraría jamás de la memoria.

Había peleado con todas sus fuerzas contra Menma, le había arañado la cara dejándole unas cuantas marcas y le había valido mierda que fuera su crush de casi toda la vida. El imbécil había cometido un crimen y ella era su cómplice ya que se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de censura que le dio cuando ella amenazó con denunciarlo. Se sentía desganada y muy triste por Sasuke. Lo buscó hasta el cansancio, pero no había encontrado nada más que su ropa rota cerca de donde había caído.

Quizás fuera cierto que era un tritón y por esa razón la ropa estaba allí, destrozada como si algo muy grande hubiera rasgado las costuras… algo así como una cola.

—¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Estoy volviéndome loca!

Se lanzó a su cama de espaldas y se quedó allí. Su mente trabajaba en muchos pensamientos erráticos. Lentamente, comenzó a apagarse y entrar en el mundo de los sueños, deseando en una astilla de conciencia encontrarse con Sasuke.

…

— _¿Qué demonios has hecho, Menma? —la euforia de Sakura y su cuerpo incontrolable hizo trastabillar a Menma, pero aun así no la soltó._

— _Hice lo correcto. Él no pertenece aquí._

— _¿Qué demonios dices?_

— _¡Lo que escuchas!_

— _¡No es razón suficiente para haber hecho esto! ¡Pudiste matarlo! —ante tal pensamiento, Sakura dejó de pelear y se puso pálida. Menma aún la mantenía entre sus brazos, aprisionada, pero sin presionarla._

— _Era un monstruo. No debería estar aquí. Lo regresé a su lugar._

— _Eres un imbécil. ¡Voy a denunciarte! —gritó logrando apartarse de él y girándose furiosa._

 _Sakura se quedó helada ante la mirada fiera que Menma le había dirigido. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando él levantó la mano hacia ella, pero fue más dulce cuando acarició con los dedos su mejilla mojada y colorada. Sus ojos azules parecían tiernos a pesar de la tristeza y la dureza que reflejaban._

— _Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de este lugar… y es mejor que nunca lo sepas… —de repente se puso rígido y apartó con brusquedad su mano del rostro de Sakura._

 _Ella gritó, pero él jamás volteó a verla. Sakura dirigió una mirada al agua. Parecía tan calma, ni siquiera salían burbujas o algo de allí, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. No le importó. Corrió y se lanzó. El grito de Menma fue horrendo._

 _La caída fue limpia, aunque le había picado un poco la piel. Tragó algo de agua que escupió cuando emergió y comenzó como loca a buscar. Se zambulló y nadó por toda aquella zona hasta donde se pudo permitir. De repente algo chocó contra su cara y ante el susto volvió a salir a la superficie encontrándose con la playera que Sasuke había usado entre sus manos y sus pantalones cortos a un brazo de distancia de ella._

 _Abrazó la ropa con fuerza. Menma gritaba que saliera de allí, que era peligroso que se metiera en esa parte del agua a causa de los pozos de arena en algunas partes. Ella sabía del peligro que corría de ser tragada por alguna o que su pie quedara atrapado, pero no le importaba._

 _Menma esperó en la costa, jamás intentó meter un pie en el agua. Parecía huir de ella, como si fuera a comérselo. Sakura salió cuando comenzó a sentir el cuerpo entumecido por el frío, a pesar de ser verano, de noche solía bajar la temperatura y se volvía aún más peligroso._

 _Pasó junto a un irritado Menma, quien la siguió, regañándola por su imprudencia, pero ella sólo podía abrazar la ropa que una vez perteneció a Sasuke._

 _Desde aquel momento, Sakura no volvió a ver a Menma con los mismos ojos. Y la ley de hielo que ella impuso enfrió aún más la poca relación que tenían._

…

Sakura aceptó la manta que le dio Kakashi. Habían acampado en la playa junto a Mirai, la pequeña hija de Asuma y Kurenai, una familia que había ido a de vacaciones y paraban en su posada. La niña era muy simpática y divertida, tenía ocurrencias extrañas sobre ninjas con poderes. Sakura la escuchaba muy atenta ante las historias que contaba sobre la aldea que ella había inventado junto a toda su historia. Era muy despierta y creativa en cuanto a su relato. Le recordaba a Sasuke cuando le había contado cosas de su lugar de origen.

Sonrió. Sasuke a pesar de ser un tipo grande, tenía una gran imaginación y era tan convincente que comenzó a resquebrajar su coraza de incredulidad. Se había llegado a preguntar si tal vez había un poco de verdad… eso explicaría que hubiera desaparecido y lo de su ropa.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era estúpido. Aun así el bichito de la duda picó y había dejado una pequeña marca. Miró a Kakashi. Él era residente de Goto, seguramente sabría algo ya que solía salir a pescar en su barco. Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención tanto de Mirai que parecía estar contando otra historia a un aburrido y desinteresado Kakashi que fingía escuchar mientras removía el fuego de la fogata con una rama.

—Kakashi tú siempre viviste aquí ¿alguna vez escuchaste alguna historia sobre sirenas? Digo, ya que navegas… debe ser un tema entre navegantes y esas cosas.

Fingió que no estaba tan desesperada por una respuesta positiva y se desesperó finalmente ante el prolongado silencio que reinó ante un pensativo Kakashi que sólo buscaba hacerse el interesante. De repente, Mirai perdió el interés ya que sólo parecía interesarle cosas de peleas y ninjas y se puso a asar un malvavisco que pinchó en una varilla.

—Mmm… creo haber escuchado algo… pero ¿Por qué el interés en eso? ¿No estás grande para interesarte en ese tipo de cosas? —la sonrisa divertida que escondía bajo el barbijo se traslució en sus ojos oscuros.

Sakura hizo un mohín, tratando de evitar su mirada y hacerse la ofendida a pesar de que volvió a insistir con lo mismo. Kakashi suspiró y se masajeó la nuca mientras meditaba la respuesta, exasperando a Sakura. Y antes de que ella le lanzara su calzado, él habló:

—Mi padre me contó una vez… que en Goto hubo un avistamiento de sirenas. Fue una historia muy popular hace unos treinta años… no recuerdo mucho ya que era muy pequeño y no era uno de mis temas favoritos. Pero recuerdo que mi maestro me contó que fue atacado en uno de sus viajes de pesca por unos seres extraños. Al principio, lo tomé por loco, pero cada que entraba en detalles y descripciones comencé a dudar. Obviamente, era un cuento de un hombre que pasó el peor trauma de su vida en una tormenta que se llevó gran parte de su tripulación. Debió ser el shock, alguna alucinación… dijo que una mujer de cabello rojo abundante lo había salvado. Era preciosa y no llevaba ropa. —Kakashi inspiró y exhaló relajándose.

—¿Hay más?

—Es una historia algo larga… y aburrida —movió la muñeca y sacudió la mano como quitándole importancia. Pero los ojos de Sakura no le dieron tregua—. Minato al tiempo se casó con una muchacha de las mismas características que la supuesta sirena… y estuvo paranoico un largo tiempo, no ha vuelto a navegar y se instaló en la ciudad… ahora sé que tiene un hijo y es feliz… —Kakashi parecía melancólico.

Miró de reojo a Sakura que parecía horrorizada. Kakashi se preocupó y sacudió una mano frente a ella, pero no reaccionó como esperaba. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió. Ahora entendía la actitud de Menma, porqué era tan extraño y misterioso, porqué mostró esa repulsión por Sasuke y lo que hizo. Aun así no lo justificaba, pero esto cerraba casi todo. Masculló. No podía hacer nada en ese momento a pesar de querer correr hacia el estúpido de Menma y sacudirlo hasta acomodarle el cerebro.

Volvió a mirar a Kakashi que parecía un poco incómodo ante el silencio de Sakura. Mirai parecía curiosa por su reacción. Se forzó a sonreír, sólo salió una mueca, pero trató de tranquilizar a sus acompañantes.

—Sólo recordé unas cosas. Estoy bien. Gracias, Kakashi por contarme esto. Me ha ayudado mucho.

—Hum… de nada… pero Sakura, sólo son cuentos de marinos, no quiere decir que sea real. Hombres como Minato y mi padre sólo son personas que viajaron y vivieron experiencias difíciles… pudieron haber alucinado esas cosas.

—¿Cómo era tu padre, Kakashi? —la voz de Mirai los hizo voltear, los ojos rojizos de la niña se clavaron en Kakashi.

—Hum, bueno, él era un hombre muy honorable, trabajador y algo inquieto. Era mercante y bueno, viajaba por el mundo. Su vida era el mar y no podía permanecer mucho en tierra firme. —atizó las brasas con la ramita que estaba ennegreciéndose por el fuego.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él? —Sakura quiso interrumpir a Mirai pero la niña fue más rápida. Miró preocupada a Kakashi, si sabía algo de él era que no solía hablar de sí mismo ni de su pasado. No quería que aquella noche se agriara por su estúpida curiosidad.

—Murió. —la sonrisa triste que tenía apretó en un puño el corazón de Sakura. Él nunca se mostraba así de vulnerable y abierto con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Navegando? —Mirai puso una expresión compungida ante el asentimiento de Kakashi quien clavó un malvavisco en una de las varillas que tenían para eso.

—Él vivía por y para navegar. Yo lo ataba un poco a la tierra… la vida en el mar es muy difícil y más para un niño. Recuerdo haber viajado unas cuantas veces con él, pero él no quería exponerme al peligro de aquella naturaleza. Ese día… insistí en que quería ir, pero él se negó. Habrá sido su instinto, pero me dijo que temía por mí y no pudiera protegerme. Así que me dejó con Minato. Lo único que me arrepiento de aquel día fue que nos despidiéramos enojados. Aunque él sólo estaba preocupado. Jamás volvió y su navío apareció destrozado en una isla del norte.

Sakura se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro, acariciándolo y dándole ánimos en silencio. Frente a su nariz apareció un malvavisco tostado, Kakashi se lo extendía con una de sus típicas sonrisas bonitas bajo la mascarilla. Aceptó el dulce y le dio un mordisco.

La noche siguió con la historia de un monstruo que visitaba a los niños fanáticos de los ninjas, cortesía del mismísimo Kakashi Hatake.

…

Sakura seguía bastante molesta con Menma, pero aun así aceptó el helado que él le compró mientras él disfrutaba una infusión. Se miraron fijamente. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo tiempo hasta haber consumido la mitad de sus pedidos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Menma no la miraba a la cara. Ella se irritó. ¿Cómo pudo gustarle tal persona? Era seco como una rama pelada.

—He estado mejor. ¿Tú?

—Igual.

Volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio que los sumió a cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Menma no parecía el mismo de siempre, notó Sakura. Parecía inseguro, estaba ojeroso y más pálido de lo normal. Ella acarició la copa de helado y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —replicó Menma.

—¿Por qué… por qué le temes al mar?

Menma la miró con sorpresa. Una expresión sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro y carcajeó con desdén. Sakura lo dejó ser, después de todo era la única manera de obtener algo del tan hermético Menma.

—No le temo al mar, Sakura… sólo lo detesto.

—¿Y por qué lo detestas? —insistió. Menma bebió su té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, crispando un poco los nervios de Sakura.

—¿Un chico no puede odiar algo porque sí?

—No como tú. No eres cualquier chico y no es un simple odio porque no sea de tu agrado… sé que hay algo más.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que sabes algo sobre mí? —mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras mantenía su infusión cerca de los labios.

—Porque todo tú lo expresas sin desearlo… ese halo de misterio, esa actitud reacia. El día en que lanzaste a Sasuke y yo me lancé a buscarlo, ni siquiera te acercaste al agua… te mantuviste lejos, mirando con mucho odio ¿es razón suficiente para responder a tu pregunta?

—¿Acaso sabes ahora sobre mis emociones? ¿Admirarme te sirvió de algo? —la sonrisa que le dedicó la irritó por completo haciendo que se pusiera de pie y azotara las manos sobre la mesa. El estruendo llamó la atención de los demás comensales.

Menma la miró con fiereza, ella le devolvió la mirada sin amilanarse. Entre dientes le indicó que no llamara la atención y que volviera a sentarse, ella lo retó un buen rato hasta que cedió cuando él mostró un poco de incomodidad.

—Deja de responder con otras preguntas y dime la verdad… no voy a juzgarte, pero quiero entender. Me siento un poco perdida —murmuró desolada. Todo ese drama le estaba pasando factura; la angustia por el paradero desconocido de Sasuke y el secretismo de Menma le estaban poniendo la cabeza del revés.

Menma suspiró, en parte, rendido, en otra, cansado. La miró, los labios fruncidos se presionaron antes de dejar salir.

—Mi padre… él conoció a una mujer… ella le salvó la vida cuando era aún joven y se enamoró. Ella también se enamoró de él. Pero eran de mundos totalmente diferentes y su relación no estaba bien vista de parte de la familia de mi madre. Así que cuando ella huyó con él, les dieron caza. Tuvieron que alejarse de toda zona marítima. Casi logran matar a mi padre cuando le tocó viajar en barco a Corea —las manos de Menma se apretaron en puños y sus dientes chirrearon.

Trató de mantener la calma y volvió en sí a la vez que la miraba a los ojos. Sakura tenía los ojos fijos en él y no pestañaba.

—No lo lograron, pues el barco aguantó la repentina marea agresiva que los atacó. A la vuelta, volvió en avión. Han vivido lejos del mar desde que se conocieron. Amenazaron con hacernos daño si nos acercábamos tan solo un poco. ¡Hasta a su propia hija! —masculló furioso —. Mi padre aún anhela volver a navegar… y mi madre ver a su familia. Pero ni siquiera tiene permitido eso. Y sufro por ellos. Aunque estén felices juntos, siempre hay ese _algo_ que les falta y lo detesto.

Posó su cabeza sobre sus manos y las restregó por el cabello con desesperación. Algo parecía perturbarlo.

—Una vez… —comenzó nuevamente —: cuando era aún pequeño… vinimos aquí para conocer a mis abuelos paternos… era algo travieso y a pesar de que madre me dijo que no me acercara a la playa solo, yo lo hice igual. Jugando con un niño, tropecé y caí al agua. Recuerdo… recuerdo que el niño me miraba espantado y que algo me oprimió el estómago y me arrastró cada vez más adentro. Sentía que me moriría y noté que tenía la piel de las piernas un poco escamosa, fue tarde que noté que me estaban arrastrando lejos de la orilla. Por suerte, el grito del niño llamó la atención de papá y me rescató antes de que todo empeorara. Fue horrible.

La mano de Sakura se posó sobre la de Menma, éste aceptó reacio la muestra de empatía. No le interesaba realmente ese tipo de cosas, pero no se apartó.

—Pues, ahí fue cuando me enteré de mi descendencia y quien era. Esta parte de mí que detesto con todo mi ser… porque es todo aquello que hace infelices a mis padres, que los preocupará para toda la vida. Mi madre es hija de uno de los asesores del rey… bueno, antiguo rey porque no sé cómo serán las cosas allí abajo. Suena estúpido cada que lo pienso, pero es tan malditamente real que, a veces, desearía que fuera un sueño… un producto de mi imaginación. Pero no, es real y eso es todo. Espero que eso te deje dormir por las noches.

Sin más, dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Apenas se despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza y se largó del local dejando a una perpleja y completamente muda Sakura. Ella miró su helado derretido y movió la copa hacia un lado. Estiró su cuerpo sobre el asiento, destensando los músculos y suspiró. Era mucha información para incorporar. Minato y Kushina Namikaze eran una pareja extraña y particular, y de esa unión nació un niño híbrido con mucho resentimiento a sus orígenes.

Todo era mejor cuando vivía en la ignorancia. Si tan sólo Sasuke nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino. Pero luego desechó ese pensamiento, conocerlo era una de las cosas de las que no se arrepentía para nada. Era un buen chico y le agradaba mucho. Extrañaba sus mierdas y sus bromas pesadas. Sonrió. Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila, aunque no saber qué era de Sasuke la inquietaba aún.

Miró el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo y su madre la regañaría si no llegaba para cocinar la cena de esa noche. Sin más, se puso de pie y se marchó del local.

…

—¿Qué demonios?

Los ojos de Sakura casi se le salen de las cuencas cuando observó al ocupante de una de las sillas de la cocina. Su madre frunció el ceño y la regañó por la grosería mientras que a su invitado le sonreía como si fuera una bella flor de verano.

—¿Me extrañaste?

La sonrisa petulante era la misma de siempre mientras que su aspecto parecía haber cambiado bastante. Sí. En la mesa de la cocina estaba Sasuke Uchiha sentado en la silla de la cabecera como si fuera el dueño de aquel sitio. Parecía en su elemento, pues estaba cómodo allí siendo atendido por una sonriente Mebuki que le servía su comida vegetariana.

Sakura boqueó sin saber que decir. Tantos días de angustia, de no saber dónde estaba y ahora, una semana y media después estaba allí como si nada. No sabía si gritar de euforia, golpearlo, abrazarlo o sacudirlo hasta removerle todas las tripas.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los rato-… ¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso? —se quejó frenético ante el manotazo que recibió en la cabeza, la cual frotó por el picor.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Sakura lanzándose encima de un sorprendido Sasuke que la sostuvo en su regazo para que no cayera —. Vienes todo campante, como si nada te apareces mientras yo moría de nervios, pensando qué demonios te había ocurrido. ¡Idiota!

Sonrió. Sasuke la abrazó, frotándole la espalda con mimo ante tal recibida. Ella reía mientras se secaba las lágrimas y decía cuanto lo había echado de menos. Ella se apartó un poco y sostuvo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos para observarlo de cerca y estudiar sus facciones. Estaba un poco magullado pero enterito. Eso la hizo feliz.

—¿Dónde has esta-

La pregunta murió cuando las manos que antes le acariciaban la espalda ya no estaban en una zona permisiva para ella. Ambas manos estaban sobre sus nalgas, por dentro de sus shorts blancos. Sintió latir violentamente la vena que surcaba su frente y sin dudarlo un segundo, le metió tal cachetazo que hasta a Kakashi – que estaba fuera de la casa escuchando todo el escándalo – le dolió.

Ante los gritos y los sonoros cachetazos que se repartían en la posada dónde trabajaba, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la entrada por el caminito de adoquines.

No quisiera también cobrarse unas manazas de Sakura, esa chica tenía una manita bastante pesada que podía sacarte el cerebro por la oreja y dejarte como sandía aplastada de verano.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Holaaa! Estuve un poco perdido porque si(?_

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como a mí al escribirlo. Si, es poco, pero no quise alargarla para no arruinarlo, no sirvo para los long fics (por algo me tardo con Kuroneko to Sakurako :c)_

 _Igual, no se preocupen, hay una sorpresita más así que espérenlo. Hay un capi más :)_

 _Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron y comentaron, a los que dieron fav y follow y a los fantasmitas con sus lindos views, yo veo todo(?_

 _Abrazos y nos leemos en el siguiente._


	4. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

* * *

 **Summary:** Si había algo que no esperaba Sakura ese aburrido verano en Goto con su mamá era a un apuesto y arrogante mujeriego que decía ser príncipe del mar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es del señor Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 _Sasuke miró de reojo a una silueta que se acercaba por su lateral izquierdo a toda prisa. Sin darle tiempo, sintió un embiste y perdió el equilibrio._

— _Sasu-_

 _Las palabras de Sakura murieron al ver a Sasuke al borde de la rambla y caer de espaldas al agua, intentando agarrarse de algo cuando solamente había aire a su alrededor. De pie, en el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, Menma miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo último que Sasuke vio fue a Sakura correr hacia Menma y gritarle algo que fue incomprensible a causa del ruido que causó su zambullida. El agua, antes tranquila, se tornó agresiva mientras su cuerpo sufría de la metamorfosis._

 _El rostro desesperado de Sakura se grabó en su retina mientras el mundo de las profundidades negras se lo tragaba y lo dejaba inconsciente. Había sido divertido mientras había durado._

 _Gracias por todo, Sakura._

 _Sakura…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Sakura! —Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

Quiso levantarse, pero por la precipitación se mareó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su lecho. Se acarició la sien tratando de aliviar su malestar, pero se agravó cuando el grito de su madre se hizo presente al cruzar el umbral de su cuarto. Ella estaba llorosa y nadó a sus brazos, llenándole de besos la frente y revisando que no le faltara nada.

—Hijo, te extrañé tanto… estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo de esos seres terribles. ¿Cómo pudiste exponerte así? Itachi ya tuvo su regaño y tú no te salvarás del tuyo, pero como has vuelto a casa y te has dado un buen golpe, esperaré. —su madre le peinó su largo cabello oscuro, quitando mechones de su cara para poder rodearla con sus manos. —Mi hermoso bebé, estás en casa y me siento tan aliviada.

—Espera… ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Bueno, mucho de los detalles no tengo, pero los guardias del palacio te encontraron cuando un remolino repentino te dejó sobre el suelo, cerca de la playa. Dijeron que fuiste lanzado… y que se oían gritos. ¿Qué ocurrió allí afuera? ¿quisieron hacer algo esos demonios?

—¿Demonios? —Sasuke recalculó recordando ser empujado por el imbécil de Menma —¡Maldito imbécil! Me lanzó para alejarme de Sakura… agh, juro que lo mataré cuando ponga mis manos sobre ese idiota.

—¿Sakura? ¿Quién es Sakura? —su madre pareció preocupada. Si otra de su especie estuviera en peligro, era su deber enviar a sus guardias para rescatarla.

—Sakura es la chica humana que conocí…

—¿¡Humana!? ¡Un demonio!

—Deja de decir eso, madre… no era un demonio, aunque tenía un temperamento del demonio —recordó sonriendo. Sus ojos se suavizaron ante el recuerdo de ella. Seguramente estaría muy preocupada por él. Eso lo alarmó.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Debes permanecer en cama! La curandera Karin dijo que debes descansar por unos días.

—Sakura debe estar preocupada por mí… el imbécil de su _crush_ me lanzó al agua cuando estábamos en el muelle.

—¡Olvídalo! No irás de nuevo, Sasuke— gritó su madre furiosa. Sasuke se quedó helado al ver a su madre tan molesta. Tragó duro.

Su madre se acercó a él, el impulso ella hizo con su cola de pez la lanzó como un rayo hacia la caracola sobre su tocador. Intercambió unas cuantas palabras antes de dejarlo en su lugar. Sasuke miró hacia la puerta, allí había dos guardias y los conocía. Kakuzu y Kisame hicieron una leve reverencia hacia su madre y se apostaron a ambos lados de la puerta.

—No saldrás de este cuarto, Sasuke. Te quedarás aquí hasta que se te quite esa idea estúpida de querer volver. No pienso volver a perderte en ese mundo horrendo.

—¡Pero madre! ¡No son ningunos monstruos! Lo puedo jurar.

—No me importa, no irás y mi palabra es ley.

Y con una mirada feroz, abandonó el lugar dejando a un cabreado y adolorido Sasuke.

…

—¡Debiste escucharlo, Fugaku! Decía que no eran unos monstruos y que estaba tan empeñado en ir detrás de esa… humana —la forma despectiva con la que estaba hablando había llamado la atención de Fugaku, quien la había estado escuchando hacía un buen rato.

Él sabía que Mikoto estaba siendo un poco injusta, pero entendía que lo hacía para proteger a su hijo. Haberlo perdido por esas semanas había sido un horror para todo el palacio, especialmente para Mikoto y para él al no saber de su paradero. Itachi había entorpecido las cosas al querer ocultar parte de los hechos y, actualmente, cumplía su penitencia siendo instructor de los niños del palacio. Itachi parecía realmente cabreado por perder el tiempo con niños que no entendían más de las tres cuartas partes de lo que hablaba.

Fugaku mantuvo en pausa sus oídos y cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco, recostándose cómodamente en su lecho. Mikoto lograba ser molesta cuando se ponía de esos humores y él tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. El que Sasuke se hubiera podido comunicar con él y que le dijera que estaba bien lo había aliviado muchísimo. Le maravilló la idea de que pasara tiempo con los humanos y que viviera una experiencia que seguramente le habría cambiado la perspectiva de las cosas. Quería a su hijo, pero era bastante idiota cuando de su posición se trataba.

—Mikoto.

Mikoto calló de repente ante la voz dura de su marido. Lo miró con los ojos grandes y a punto de volver a llorar. Fugaku suspiró y abrió los brazos. Ella se lanzó a ellos sin dudarlo, quedando recostada sobre su pecho. Le acarició el cabello oscuro para calmarla y trató de ser lo más dulce posible para decirle lo que tenía pensado.

—Deja al muchacho volver.

—¡¿Cómo?! —la voz chillona cerca de su oído casi lo deja sordo. Ella se disculpó, pero volvió a mostrarse escandalizada.

—No tiene nada de malo, cariño… estuvo con buenas personas, si no fuera así lo habría hecho notar. No todos los humanos son malos, Mikoto. Deja el pasado atrás.

—¡No puedo! ¡Papá fue…! —los ojos de Mikoto se llenaron de lágrimas —. Y no sólo papá, Kushina también desapareció y seguramente habrá sido maltratada.

—Kushina está casada con un hombre humano y tienen un hijo juntos.

—¡¿Qué!? —los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron de par en par, mirándolo con la boca abierta. Fugaku sonrió y asintió —. Pero ¿Cómo? Tenía entendido que fue secuestrada y que la mataron…

—Lamentablemente, su padre era un viejo cascarrabias que no quería tener relación alguna con los humanos. Los detestaba. Fue la principal razón por la que quise asumir el puesto a rey para quitar a los antiguos consejeros reales. Tenían ideas muy retrógradas y querían ir contra los humanos ¿Por qué pelear si no había un conflicto real? Ellos nos temían más de lo que nosotros a ellos.

—Pero él parecía tan destrozado por la desaparición de Kushina.

—Él sentía vergüenza por la posición en que lo puso su hija al huir con un humano. Además, si ella volvía, iba a ser encerrada en un calabozo. Intentó unas cuantas veces matar a Minato, pero no lo ha logrado, pude detenerlo a tiempo.

—¿Minato? ¿¡Lo conoces!? ¡Fuiste al mundo humano! —le acusó, molesta —. Claro, cómo si no… y le metes ideas locas a nuestros hijos seguramente.

—Fui de joven… Minato es un buen hombre y mi investigación del mundo de ellos fue relativamente muy satisfactoria. Tienen tipos de comida que son deliciosos y la gente de Goto es muy amable. Me dieron techo y comida, y me enseñaron a hacer cosas de humanos. Minato y Kushina me recibieron en su casa una vez.

—¿Fuiste por curiosidad? —Fugaku asintió y le sonrió. Mikoto comenzó a tener dudas al respecto. No quería ceder, pero no quería quedar como la villana.

—Es un buen lugar al que podríamos ir a vacacionar.

La palabra mágica fue dicha y Mikoto abrazó enloquecida a su marido. _Vacaciones_ ¡Al fin! Después de trabajar tanto en el palacio, se merecían un descanso y si eso significaba ir al mundo de los seres de dos pies, pues iría con Fugaku. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de ponerse seria y miró hacia un lado.

—Bueno, levantaré mi orden… pero debe esperar al menos a reponerse de las heridas e irá cuando nosotros vayamos también.

—Arreglaré todo para que el consejo se haga cargo durante mi ausencia y como Itachi sigue en penitencia, tendrá que supervisar todo. Tardaremos unos días en ello.

—Eres un esposo tan maravilloso —murmuró Mikoto dándole un sonoro beso.

—Hn.

…

—¡Ay no, me voy a caer! —los gritos de Mikoto llamaron la atención de algunas personas, obligándolos a esconderse nuevamente en el agua.

Sasuke masculló una maldición y sintió un fuerte tirón en su cabello largo. Fugaku suspiró mientras tomaba en brazos a su esposa y con su gracia convirtió la cola de sirena en dos piernas. Mikoto volvió a chillar, pero esta vez en voz más baja. Cuando su padre se irguió, Sasuke vio que se mantenía en dos morenas y fuertes piernas. Le daba un poco de pena pararse junto a su padre y ver esas partes que aún se les hacía extrañas. Si bien Sakura le había explicado sobre los genitales humanos, mucho no había entendido de la cuestión.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos, era rubio y tenía un gran parecido al idiota de su rival. Traía unas bolsas las cuales contenían ropa y mientras se vestía, sus padres – ya vestidos – saludaban y agradecían la amabilidad de Minato. Su madre se escondía tras su padre, temerosa de que le hiciera algo, pero cuando apareció tras Minato una alegre Kushina, la reina del océano se olvidó de las modales y gritó como una sirenita adolescente en los brazos de su amiga de la infancia.

Sasuke interrumpió el encuentro para enterarse de la hora y cuando supo que aún no era el mediodía, supo que debía sorprenderla en la hora de su almuerzo. Se disculpó con sus padres por abandonarlos y corrió hacia la posada Haruno sin dudarlo.

Fue recibido por una muy emocionada Mebuki que le dio un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla ante la emoción de saber que estaba sano y salvo. Sasuke se sintió algo apenado, pero conmovido por el cariño que le profesaba la madre de Sakura. De repente, fue arrastrado dentro y obligado a sentarse a disfrutar de un platillo de tomates con algunas legumbres que le encantaban y de un té. Hablaron por un largo rato hasta la llegada de Sakura. Por un momento era todo amor, al rato habían sido gritos, golpes y un escándalo que por más que le haya jodido, lo había extrañado.

…

—Tanto sirenito pero no me has mostrado tu forma, así que sentido creerte si no veo tu cola.

—Si quieres… puedo mostrarte mi otra cola —arqueó las cejas juguetonamente haciendo que la chica se pusiera toda roja. Soltó una carcajada cuando ella trató de recoger su dignidad y la abrazó besándole el cuello sonoramente.

Sakura y él estaban en la etapa de _conocerse más profundamente_. Ella escuchaba toda su historia y viceversa, a pesar de que ella se mostrara incrédula muchas de las veces. En especial, cuando contaba cosas del palacio en el que vivía. Ella le contó sobre su vida en la ciudad con su padre y la escuela, sus amistades. Cuando preguntó sobre Menma, ella le dijo que no sabía nada de él porque no había vuelto a verlo, pero si sabía que estaba aún en Goto.

—Creo… creo que hablaré con padre y le diré que quiero venir a vivir aquí.

Sasuke la observó de reojo. Sakura miraba hacia el cielo, las estrellas titilaban y la luna inmensa los iluminaba a la par de la fogata que habían hecho en la playa. Sakura se giró en su dirección y le sonrió mostrando los dientes, era extraño verla sonreír de esa manera ya que siempre mantenía una expresión seria y ceñuda.

—Descubrí que Goto tiene su encanto y que hay muchas cosas bonitas que se ganaron mi corazón…

—¿Entro dentro de esas "cosas bonitas"? —sonrió el chico de forma burlona. Sakura carcajeó.

—Mmm… puede que sí, no estoy segura.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre ella quien seguía riéndose, especialmente por el repentino ataque de cosquillas. El ambiente se fue caldeando, principalmente cuando Sasuke se detuvo para mirarla de frente y acariciarle el rostro. Los brazos de Sakura se escurrieron por sus hombros para entrelazarse tras ls cabeza de Sasuke. Ella contuvo el aliento bastante acalorada y Sasuke se relamió los labios, ansioso de besarla.

El beso mojado que se dieron los había hecho gemir fuerte; Sakura se puso roja ante la vergüenza de ser tan escandalosa mientras que Sasuke sufría una extraña reacción que le hacía refregarse contra ella con desesperación. Sakura dejó de besarlo y comenzó a reírse, miró a Sasuke con ternura y trató de calmarlo.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso?

—Mi querido Sasuke has experimentado tu primer _faje_. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te expliqué sobre los genitales? —con dedos trémulos acarició el cálido rostro de Sasuke quien asentía —Bueno, eso que usaste para orinar sirve para otras cosas… pero aún es muy pronto y estamos muy expuestos. No me va el exhibicionismo…

—En mi especie es diferente… lo hacemos para reproducirnos… ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

—Eso no te incumbe, pececito. Ahora vamos, quiero dormir en mi cama y me imagino que tus padres deben estar esperándote en la posada. Por cierto, tu madre es muy bonita y tu padre parece un hombre agradable.

Sasuke asintió y se puso de pie tirando de Sakura para que también lo hiciera. Apagó la fogata mientras ella recogía las cosas y emprendieron camino a casa.

…

—¿Qué se dice?

—Lo siento…

—Se más sincero, Menma.

—Está bien, madre —suspiró el chico con pesadez. Miró a Sasuke quien tenía a Sakura de la mano y frunció el ceño molesto —. Perdón, no volveré a hacerlo.

—Anda, Sasuke —lo animó Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke rodó los ojos y estiró la mano hacia Menma. Éste estrechó la mano en señal de aceptación y se apartaron rápidamente.

Kushina abrazó a su hijo, besándole la mejilla y haciendo que éste se apenara. Mikoto sonrió y se acercó a su hijo, acariciándole la espalda. Mebuki salió de repente de la posada y se dirigió para comunicar que el almuerzo ya estaba preparado.

Mikoto se mostró muy entusiasmada comiendo las ensaladas y la extraña carne blanda que terminó escupiendo sobre Kushina cuando supo que era pescado. Kushina carcajeó divertida y se limpió con una servilleta que le ofreció Mebuki. Mikoto se disculpó con la madre de Sakura y siguió comiendo las ensaladas. Los hombres más grandes, Minato, Kakashi y Fugaku mantenían una charla tranquila y madura sobre temas marítimos y los más jóvenes se mantenían en silencio, comiendo.

Quizás no era lo que Sakura esperaba para ese verano, pero se sentía algo satisfecha de compartir una ruidosa mesa y de haber conocido a un ser fuera de la realidad.

—Aún me debes mostrar tu cola de pez… —pidió Sakura mientras bebía un poco de té.

—Pídele a Menma, seguramente pueda también a menos que sea defectuoso…

—El fenómeno eres tú, no yo.

De repente, el silencio de los jóvenes se convirtió en una guerra de insultos que fueron refrenados por unas furiosas Sakura y Kushina repartiendo un buen manotazo en las cabezas de ambos chicos.

Kakashi sonrió sintiéndose agradecido de no formar parte del jaleo mientras se deslizaba hacia la tarta de manzana que había sobre la mesada de la cocina, o eso creyó cuando la mano de Mebuki cayó como matamoscas en su mano.

En esa posada nadie se libraría de los manotazos ni los chichones en un buen tiempo.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Holaaaaaa! No sé qué decir jajaja_

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, especialmente a mi bella Lulu a quien se lo he dedicado. Lo hice con mucho amor para ella ya que es mi escritora favorita y la luz de mi vida oofjjadfajka ah jajaja te adoro!_

 _Yo sé que daba para más pero no quería que pase lo mismo como con Kuroneko que me está costando horrores escribirlo, por lo que lo dejé cortito. Quizás, algún día, si tengo ganas y tiempo, haga una segunda parte c:_

 _Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y seguir el fic, por los favs, follows, views y comentarios. Me hicieron muy, muy feliz c:_

 _Abrazos y nos leemos pronto en algún próximo proyecto y a otros, nos veremos prontito en Kuroneko :D_

 _Bye!_


End file.
